


Crossing Over Mountains

by pantoneoftheskies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Star tear disease AU, Unrequited Love, other seventeen members are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantoneoftheskies/pseuds/pantoneoftheskies
Summary: short minwon one shots or drabbles, mostly fluff  (will add more as time goes by!)1. Let's Go On Until Forever2. Happy Birthday, Mingyu!3. Stars Are So Pretty4. Do You Catch a Breath When I Look At You?5. Hoodie Thief
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Let's Go On Until Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work on AO3, and actually these are all the things I've posted in my twitter using writeas. I decided to also put them here to compile. English isn't my first language and none of these are beta read, so please forgive me and tell me if there is any grammar errors or wrong words! 
> 
> Thank you! I hope you will enjoy the rides! ^^

"Are you cold?"

Wonwoo snapped his attention from his phone to the man in front of him. Mingyu had his hair styled up and Wonwoo thought he looks good like that. And he looks good in turtleneck too. He basically looks good.

"Have you got enough hot packs?"

That question snapped Wonwoo back to reality. Shifting his attention, he recognized his jacket is in Mingyu's hand. That little gesture of caring made Wonwoo smile.

"Not that cold and yes i got hot packs with me."

Mingyu raised one of his eyebrow, "But?"

Wonwoo's smile became wider, he just liked how the younger knew that his sentence isn't finished yet.

"But i'm not opposed to a human heater idea."

Mingyu groaned at that and it brought a chuckle from Wonwoo's lips.

"Hyung, please stop saying weird things and just say cuddle like a normal human being."

"What's the fun in that? Besides isn't that your own words-"

"Please stop reminding me of my embarassing words you know i'm bad at it. Thank you so much."

Again, Wonwoo chuckled when his boyfriend pouted. It's always fun teasing the younger.  
_(Plus Mingyu's reactions are always cute but Wonwoo won't admit that.)_

He patted the seat beside him so Mingyu could sit there, but instead of sitting, Mingyu pointed at his phone.

"What are you playing, hyung? You usually bring your economic book."

"Ah," Wonwoo showed his boyfriend his phone screen, a sound effect from a filter in Snow app could be heard. "I was just looking at filters for the new year greetings."

Mingyu just nodded his head at that and stares at the screen. After a second, a smile bloomed on his face.  
And then a peck landed on Wonwoo's forehead, catching him off guard.

"Wha-"

"Happy another year with me, hyung. Let's go on until forever."

Wonwoo stayed silent for a second, taking his time to register what just happened, and then he laughed out loud.

His cheeks and ears were red, but he won't admit it.

"You're stuck with me until forever then, gyu."

"Gladly."


	2. Happy Birthday, Mingyu!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6th of April 2020

Mingyu opens the door to their dorm slowly, not wanting to take chances and waking up Wonwoo who is probably sleeping in the living room. The latter had called him before when he went live on Vlive, and Mingyu has heard that bed voice more than numerous times to memorize it.

Mingyu also realized one thing when he was on live. That sometimes his brain just works in automatic when it comes to anything with Wonwoo. First, the words 'sleep well' and 'it's your voice' that slipped out of his mouth accidentally, second, he almost kissed his phone because he remembered that Wonwoo usually wants a kiss before ending their call. He almost did an intimate habit in front of so many people, he almost got scolded by the staff behind the camera. He immediately put a mental note that his auto-wonwoo-brain-system should be turned off on some occasions.

Whether he wants it or not, Mingyu always remembers things about Wonwoo, from the obvious ones to the very little ones. It's probably taking too much of his brain space, but he would never complain about that. No one complains about happy memories.

He hears a sound from the kitchen and found Wonwoo with a mug of hot milk in his hands. A small smile adorns his face, his hair tousled and he is wearing one of Mingyu's beige sweater that looks too big on him. It's probably one of his favorite looks of Wonwoo, warm and soft with a sign of him (at this time, it's his sweater. Most of the time, it's some hickeys he left) to complete Wonwoo's look.

Wonwoo walks to him slowly as Mingyu also approaches him.

“Happy birthday again, you big dork pup.” Wonwoo kisses him on his lips and then stands on tiptoes to kiss him on his forehead.

Oh God, Mingyu wants to melt whenever the older does that thing.

“Your pup though.” He giggles.

His boyfriend then pats his head softly, twice, and Mingyu already feels like he is in cloud nine.

Remembering that it's already ten at night, Mingyu takes off his jacket and proceeds to walk into their dorm. Wonwoo followed him but plopped his body to his bed when Mingyu just keep walking to the bathroom.

Mingyu turns his head to look at the older and chuckled, “Why don't we take a shower together, hyung? Heard it helps to sleep better.”

Wonwoo hums for a bit, thinking. Then he stands up and walks quickly towards Mingyu.

“Just because it's your birthday today.”

Jackpot.

__________________________

“No.”

“Aww hyuuuung.”

“Mingyu i'm not going for another round, your stamina is not my problem.”

The birthday boy pouts at that. They are currently cuddling on Wonwoo's bed with his hand around the older's waist and Wonwoo's head under his chin. Wonwoo once said that he likes it when he is wrapped by Mingyu, 'it's like i'm wrapped in the biggest best hug ever' he said, and after that Mingyu always tries his best to keep the older warm on as many nights as he can.

The hug around his torso tightens and Mingyu's thoughts got cut off. He looks down at his boyfriend and found him staring up at his face with a look he can't put into words. Wonwoo looks at him with his brown orbs full of constellations, like Mingyu is his evening sky, like Mingyu is the calm breeze of autumn that Wonwoo loves so much, and Mingyu can feel his head getting dizzy thinking that the person he cherishes loves him as much as he does.

He lets out a fond sigh and kisses Wonwoo. The top of his hair, his forehead, the bridge of his nose, the tip, both of his cheeks, and lastly his lips. He tried to pour all of his feelings on those kisses, but he still feels like it's not enough when he pulls away.

“Hey Gyu.”

Mingyu hums at that.

“I have a present for you, but, um...”

Wonwoo untangles himself from him and reaches out to his bag beside his bed. When he turns around, Mingyu's eyes focus on a small brown rectangle with a puppy head and a keyring on top of it. There is also a dangling little camera, attached to the puppy head with a small metal wire. Mingyu takes it slowly from Wonwoo's hand and examines it closely.

It's a USB flash drive.

“It's a USB flash drive,” Wonwoo says Mingyu's thoughts aloud while looking at anywhere but Mingyu's eyes. “It's uh, customized. You already know why it's a puppy and the little camera. I know people nowadays usually just use hard disk and others but lately you're whining on how hard disks are quite heavy in your laptop case, and it has a keyring on it so you won't lose it easily. Ah and it has 512gb memory so maybe it's enough if you want to store your video logs when we're on tour. Sorry, i know it's a small gift but-”

Mingyu interrupts him with the tightest hug he could muster. It's so cute, it's so cute how even for the smallest thing as a storage drive, Wonwoo thinks so much about the details. It's so cute that Wonwoo listens to his whines and remembers, it's so cute that Wonwoo knows about his habit and thinks on how to make it easier for him.

Yes, it is small, but Mingyu feels like he just got the biggest heart as his birthday present.

“Thank you, Wonwoo-hyung.”

He can feel his boyfriend's arms wrapping around his torso and he just knows that neither of them wants to let go.

“I hope you like it. I love you.”

“I love you too, hyung, so so so so sooo much.”

Wonwoo chuckles at that, “There are too many 'so's there.”

Mingyu smiles wholeheartedly and leans until their foreheads touch one another, “There is no too many or too much when it comes to you.”

They stare at each other for a while in comfortable silence until Wonwoo breaks it off.

“It's actually not the... actual present.”

Mingyu raises his brow questioningly at that.

Wonwoo brushes his bangs and closes his eyes. The latter is probably already feeling sleepy again, his voice already showed it since the exchanged 'i love you's some minutes back then.

“There is one video there, and please watch it when you're alone.”

“Ooh kinky.”

Wonwoo slaps his boyfriend's arm at that.

“No. It's... uh... your moments, most memorable ones, at least for me.”

Mingyu's jaw drops. “You made a video of me?”

Mingyu sees the older's cheeks flushes at that.

“Yeah, it's the best i can do right now. I remember you said that you're curious on what i see when i see you, so i tried to pour it into a video,” Wonwoo brings his hands up to cup. Mingyu's face. “...then again, it's not enough to picture it. You're too precious.”

He feels his eyes water at the last sentence. Mingyu has always been the one who shows his emotions more in this relationship, but tonight he feels like he is naked, his emotions open to the world and fragile.

“Wonwoo-hyung.”

“Yes?”

“Please keep my heart. The one you've taken years ago, keep it. It's yours, forever.”

“You too. Take my heart wherever you go, i'll always be with you.”

They slept in each others' arms, like any other nights before, and more nights to come.

happy Our Spring Mingyu day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedbacks are all welcome! you can also ask or comment in my cc curiouscat.me/jinxspring ^^


	3. Stars Are So Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star tear disease au. It's like hanakaki disease but instead of coughing flower petals, you cry tears with stars in it.

Have you ever heard of star tear disease?

It's a disease where there are little stars in your tears when you cry. It stings your eyes and could make you color blind and to some extent, if it continues for a long period, you could go blind, because despite the stars are beautiful and colorful, it hurts you. This disease is caused by unrequited love.

Wonwoo started to have stars in his tears a month ago, when he was stunned from seeing Kim Mingyu's laugh.

___________________________

Wonwoo isn't dumb. He knows why is this happening to him, he reads a lot and eager to learn new things. He just didn't expect to encounter this disease this soon.

No one knows about this condition of him, Wonwoo always makes sure to cry his heart out when he showers so if any of his band members asks him about his red eyes he could answer that it's because he got shampoo on his eyes.

It hurts a lot, a lot much than he thought whenever he read any experience about it. Whenever he cries, his eyes are stinging, like it's dry and sharp things are poking his eyeballs from behind. Whenever he closes his eyes to ease the pain, it just multiplies the pain tenfold. Sometimes it feels like he's not crying about his hurting feelings, sometimes it feels like he's crying from the pain the stars are giving him.

Nevertheless, he also found the stars pretty. It's glittery and colorful. An article once said that the colors of the stars determine how strong is the feeling you have for another person.

Wonwoo's stars are in a combination of pastel lavender, bright vermillion, deep red maroon, and rich magenta. He likes it, he really likes the colors. If only the stars aren't hurting him, Wonwoo would stare at them for hours.

He always collects his little stars whenever he cries, only to throw it away to the trash bin after.

___________________________

No one is supposed to find out about it.

Or so it was.

“Wonwoo!? Oh my god, there is blood!” Soonyoung rushes to his side and cups his face.

It was his fault. Wonwoo forgot to lock his bathroom door and Soonyoung barged in, saying he couldn't handle his pee for any second longer.

“You... how long has it been?”

Wonwoo ignores Soonyoung's concerned tone and grabs a handful of tissue.

“It's fine. I'm used to it.”

“Used to it!? Wonwoo you have the... star disease... and it's killing you!”

Soonyoung grabs the tissues from Wonwoo's hand and starts to wipe off the blood, tears, and stars from his cheeks. Wonwoo's heart warms at the gesture. His best friend is always good at radiating soft feelings.

“You're being overly drama-”

“I'm not!” Soonyoung shouts, startling Wonwoo, then he sighs and lowers his voice, “Wonwoo, there is blood coming out of your eyes. The stars are wounding your eyes, it could make you blind, and judging by the blood in your tears, you could be blind soon, Jeon Wonwoo.”

Ah, there is it, the reality slap. Wonwoo isn't prepared for that despite he knows it would come anytime soon ever since the first star in his tears a month ago. Contrary to his usually calm demeanor, Wonwoo feels a lot of things and he holds them dearly to his chest. He's not enduring the pain, he ignored it and lied to himself just to keep those beautiful feelings in his chest.

A tight warm encases his hands and Wonwoo's eyes meet Soonyoung's.

“Tell me everything?” Soonyoung asks in a small voice.

And Wonwoo does. He doesn't cry, but his vision never focuses on anything. He tells Soonyoung, the day he realized his feelings for the younger, the day he started to cry tears with little stars in it.

Wonwoo tells Soonyoung, that at one second Kim Mingyu was smiling and it was so blinding but at the next second Wonwoo was running towards the nearest closet and found little stars in his hands, glittering in the dark.

Wonwoo tells Soonyoung, how he can't avoid the younger since they had schedules, and work is work. He tells his best friend, that his feelings grew bigger and harder for every day he saw those bright brown orbs.

Wonwoo tells Soonyoung, how his heart fluttered from every little gesture or skinship the younger did to him despite the nagging feeling in his small little heart. He pours it all, how he felt like he was running in a garden full of sunflower whenever Kim Mingyu took his hand, how he felt like a chocolate melting whenever Kim Mingyu cooked something for him, how he felt like his heart is in a parade whenever Kim Mingyu remembered a detail of him, how Wonwoo felt like the world is so small whenever there was a certain Kim Mingyu in the same room with him.

Soonyoung just listens quietly, hands fiddling with Wonwoo's the entire time. When the latter doesn't let out a word anymore, eyes still glued to the ground, Soonyoung hugs him tight.

“Won, I'm so sorry.”

Wonwoo nods on his shoulder, knowing that there is nothing they could do about this.

There is one thing, but Wonwoo shoves it into the back of his head.

”...you do know you have to stop this before it's too late or you will lose your eyesight, right?”

Wonwoo is glad that Soonyoung was rubbing his back softly when he said that, or else he would bawl his eyes out.

“I don't know how to stop this.”

Lies. Wonwoo is used to it.

“No, i know you know,” Soonyoung pulls away and pats Wonwoo's head softly. “Do whatever you think that will stop your feelings, before it hurts you even more.”

Wonwoo slept with a heavy feeling on his chest that night.

___________________________

A week later, Wonwoo pulls Mingyu's hand to drag the younger into the dark closet he used to cry his first starry tears.

“Is this dark enough?” He asked the younger.

“Hyung, this is pitch black. Of course, it's enough.” The younger replied with a chuckle.

Wonwoo shifts his body a little and releases Mingyu's hand.

“So now, can you tell me who do you like then?”

A few minutes ago, he had asked Mingyu about a probability of him liking someone at the moment, and Wonwoo was met by a flustered Mingyu. A view he didn't know could make a crack on his heart, but the sound of the crack was so defeaning on his ears.

Mingyu said he would tell Wonwoo because he trusts him enough, that Wonwoo is the closest hyung to him, but he wanted to tell him in the darkness so Wonwoo won't see him being a blushing mess and tease him.

Little did he knows, that the darkness engulfing them right now also brings Wonwoo an advantage. The younger won't see him trembling, trying to hold back his tears because once a tear is out, the stars will sparkle in the dark and every secret Wonwoo has about the younger will be out.

He hears an inhale and then-

“Soonyoung-hyung.”

Wonwoo feels his whole world crumbling down beneath his feet.

The person he has feelings for, a strong one, is in love with his best friend.

___________________________

Wonwoo only felt numb after that day.

He brought out things inside himself he didn't think he could do, and with the strongest willpower he had ever mustered, he wished for his feelings to stop.

It did stop, but Wonwoo also stopped feeling anything and everything.

The fact that Mingyu likes his own best friend helped the process in a way he can't describe. It was like he was doing it not just for himself, but also to protect the guy he once had feelings for and his best friend.

So Wonwoo carried on with his life, not knowing what to do with his heart that is everywhere, shattered.

Unbeknown to him, a week ago, the two people he tried to protect started to have tears in their tears.


	4. Do You Catch a Breath When I Look At You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minwon's new york city story, but it's Crush by David Archuleta instead of I Like Me Better by Lauv. Based on Hit The Road episode 05 and 06.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is from Crush by David Archuleta too! Please listen to the song it's so good hehe

“What are you doing?”

Mingyu shifted his stare from the viewfinder in his camera to the man standing a few steps in front of him. He smiled cheekily as the object in his viewfinder tilted his head, imitating the real one. The wind was chilly but the sun was up, enveloping Mingyu with warmth.

He took a few steps back and locked his gaze with Wonwoo. Wonwoo and his Nike headband that was turned upside down (It was cute so Mingyu kept silent about that.), Wonwoo and his fluffy white jacket, Wonwoo that took longer and longer steps as his excitement bubbled inside of him.

“Don't mind me, hyung. Just filming some footage.”

“For what? Aren't we gonna shoot the special mv tomorrow?” Wonwoo then widened his eyes. “Don't tell me you started early? I want to learn with the staff too!”

Bless past Kim Mingyu who decided to learn about videography and cameras so present Kim Mingyu could enjoy all these moments with his _crush_.

He fiddled with his camera's settings as he answered, “No, no. Just a general vlog. Travelogue? Like those YouTubers?”

Wonwoo scoffed. “Isn't travelogue a documentary film, not youtube kind of vlogs.”

_There goes his smartass brain again_ , Mingyu thought, but for the sake of fun, he played. “I don't know? Aren't they the same thing? I'm filming anyways.” He pouted.

Then the man in front of him laughed. _That bright laugh_ that has never failed to make Mingyu's heart skips a beat. He clenched at his coat to control his feelings, Kim Mingyu has so much energy and a big heart, if he couldn't control himself he would burst.

Not that he had ever succeeded at controlling himself when it comes to Jeon Wonwoo though.

He had already lost count on how many times his tongue slipped, already forgot what distance is every time they stood too close, already gone at trying to recall all the embarrassing moments whenever Wonwoo caught him staring too long.

_Mingyu really needs to hold onto something._

Once he calmed his heart, he brought his camera up and focused on Wonwoo in front of him. “Got your permission, Jeon-san?”

Wonwoo laughed at the nickname, “Sure, Mingyu-ssi.” And turned his back to start walking slowly again.

Not long after he started walking again though, he asked in a crisp voice, “But you rarely filmed anything except foods... and me?”

_Oh, fuck_. Of course he couldn't answer with _oh yeah it's for my personal gallery, hyung_. Damn feelings. Mingyu had tried to walk away, running even, from this internal problem of his, but ended up crawling back again with an even more intense feeling.

Sometimes Mingyu wondered, was Wonwoo playing with him? Was Wonwoo feeling the same thing about him? Had Wonwoo think about him whenever he was alone? Because Wonwoo liked to tease him and acted innocent after. Just like his question a few seconds ago, just like how he didn't like too much attention but seek for Mingyu's, just like those fleeting touches he left lingering too long on Mingyu's skin.

“ _Nah_ , it's just because you're with me right now, so i filmed you. I would film other members as much as this as well.”

Mingyu thought he saw Wonwoo flinched, but then again maybe he was imagining things. He tended to do that a lot around Wonwoo.

“Ah, right.”

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Wonwoo sounded a bit dejected, Mingyu was one hundred percent sure about that. He was about to ask when his eyes spotted a pizza parlor that looked good and all his attention shifted.

“Hyung, let's eat some pizza! They all look sooooo good!”

Mingyu tried to sound more excited than usual to lift up the mood, and he cheered for himself silently when he saw Wonwoo's small smile as they walked to the parlor.

Wonwoo then shoved his arm lightly. “Why are you grinning?”

“Nothing, just excited for some pepperoni and cheese.”

The rest of the day was filled with them enjoying yellows and browns of the city, and Mingyu's camera was filled with throaty laugh and nose scrunches.

_____________________

“I think you should confess.”

Mingyu thought he wanted to punch Soonyoung. He stared incredulously at the blond-haired man happily munching his pizza. The said man only shrugged as he was still focusing on his piece of Chicago pizza.

“Ha ha, funny hyung.”

Soonyoung looked up and snorted at him, cheeks still munching.

“I'm his best friend, i know him.”

“I know him too, hyung.” Mingyu felt a little bit offended, but he didn't show it. Soonyoung was _indeed_ so close with Wonwoo.

“So you know that you can just confess and end this mutual pining now, right?”

“And ending my heart, _dragging along_ what we have right now to the bottom of the sea too?” He sighed. “No thanks, hyung.”

Then it was Soonyoung's time to stare at him incredulously, though Mingyu didn't know why. He gulped his pizza down and turned his gaze to Wonwoo who was talking to Jisoo inside his hotel room, probably also asking for pizza.

Soonyoung laughed softly, “Suit yourself then. Say welcome to another one thousand year of pining!”

Mingyu didn't think the excited tone was suitable for that kind of sentence, but he just nod at that. Wonwoo emerged from Jisoo's room just a few seconds later and Mingyu hoped the latter didn't hear any of the conversations from before.

“Sorry for the delay, let's go.”

Mingyu wanted to say that he didn't have to apologize because seeing those cheeks filled fully was so cute, but he managed to hold his tongue. He also managed to ignore the whistle Soonyoung blew behind him and not punching his choreographer, his group depended their future on that guy.

_____________________

Later on that night, Mingyu recollected all of his thoughts, under the soft white blanket, on his bed beside Wonwoo's. He thought about all the years he spent on denying and running away from his heart, all the months he spent on accepting it, all the weeks he spent openly ogling at his group member, all the days he spent playing push and pull with the said member, the one sleeping beside him tonight.

“Wonwoo-hyung.”

A low hum could be heard. He was probably reading a book, paying little to none attention towards Mingyu. Mingyu didn't like that.

“Hyung.”

“What?”

Mingyu's legs were moving on their own.

“ _Wonwoo-hyung_.”

He was standing close to Wonwoo before he registered what did he even do.

Wonwoo sighed then closed his book and proceed to sit up straight. “Mingyu, you can just start talk-”

That was the moment where Mingyu realized how close he was. With Wonwoo sitting up straight, their faces were merely inches away, sharing the same breath. He didn't know when did he bend his body forward, but Mingyu felt the spark in his eyes tingling as he stared on Wonwoo's big brown orbs.

Those eyes felt like those calming woods, calling you to sunbath inside their warm forest. Mysterious, full of things you don't know, but they seem welcoming and safe.

Wonwoo's cheeks reddened to his ears and _oh_ , Mingyu would not run away again. Not after witnessing the way roses bloomed slowly, painting someone who could probably be one of God's favorite creation.

“Mingyu, you're too close-”

_Oh, and he would come closer_.

With hands gripping Wonwoo's thick blanket and eyes locked permanently on the woods in front of him, he took a deep breath.

“Wonwoo-hyung, i-”

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_


	5. Hoodie Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Oh God, and they were roommates!)

“Do you remember the rules?”

“Yes.”

“And you know what point five says?”

“Um, that i can't steal your clothes without your permission.”

“And what are you doing now?”

“Definitely not stealing one of your clothes.”

Mingyu sighed, walking closer to Wonwoo who was wearing one of his big hoodies. The piece of clothing is already big on Mingyu, so of course Wonwoo was drowned. Wonwoo only smiled cheekily as he put on the hood and pulled the strings, an attempt to hide his face.

“Oh~ Big bad wolf~” Wonwoo stood up with legs ready to escape and launch to his bed. “Catch me if you ca-”

Mingyu immediately surged forward, catching Wonwoo's waist as the latter jumped into his bed. “Not so fast, thief!”

They both laughed out loud as they landed on the bed, making a loud _poof_ sound. Mingyu maneuvered them so the older was under his body and started to tickle him. The latter then let out a loud breathy laugh, a laugh he let out freely without any walls, a laugh that never failed to make Mingyu feel lightheaded.

A hand on landed on Mingyu's left cheek. “Fine- fine! Okay stop!” Wonwoo let out his last breathy laugh and then stared at Mingyu, hand still on his left cheek.

They stayed like that for a while, staring at each other's eyes, stealing glances to another directions here and there, hands caressing other's skin, lingering touches and gazes. This kind of moment was what Mingyu always cherished more than others. Not that other moments weren't as important, but with being an idol, sometimes his most needed escape was just a comfortable silence filled with Wonwoo's heat shared with him.

The silence continued on, until Wonwoo poked the mole on his cheek and let out a small contented sigh. Mingyu raised one of his eyebrows, questioning. The other just let out a small _pfft_ , definitely a failed attempt of holding his laugh in.

Mingyu then hugged Wonwoo and flip their bodies. Now with Wonwoo's body on top of his, he tightened his hold around his boyfriend's waist. Wonwoo just let out a small chuckle as he wiggled to a more comfortable position, head on Mingyu's chest with his sleeves covered palms below his chin. Wonwoo stared at Mingyu with such fondness that Mingyu thought he could probably melt from the warmth the gaze radiated.

Wonwoo broke the silence as he poked Mingyu's cheek mole again. “I like your mole here, it's cute.” He giggled. _Oh God, he fucking giggled. On top of Mingyu. Wearing one of his hoodies._ “It's like a cherry on top for your face.”

“What? That's a first.” Mingyu raised his eyebrows in a playful manner, stroking the older's back and feeling how the other melted on him even more.

“Yes, because if i compliment you too much your head will explode. It's already big enough.”

Mingyu whined, “No, that's not fair, Mr. i-steal-your-hoodie-but-i'm-not-at-fault!”

Wonwoo chuckled as he playfully slaps Mingyu's chest. “What a long pet name for me you got there.”

“It's not a pet name, it's an insult. Explain your misbehavior, sir.”

“There is nothing to explain though?”

“Maybe you could start on why are you wearing my hoodie now?” Mingyu raised one his hand to hold Wonwoo's sleeve covered one, his thumb stroking the palm through the fabric layer.

Unexpectedly, Wonwoo _blushed_. The tip of his ears went red and his cheeks were dusted with soft pink. The latter then tipped his head to the side as he laid his head on Mingyu's chest, avoiding the younger's demanding gaze.

Mingyu raised his free hand to stroke Wonwoo's head. “What's wrong? We've been in the same group for more than five years, i even know your shower routines.”

A low grumble was heard.

“Hm? What was that? I didn't catch it.”

“I said,” Wonwoo started loud, but then he continued with more grumbles.

“Wonwoo-hyung what?” Mingyu burst out a laugh. “Even cats with their super sensitive ears wouldn't hear you.”

Wonwoo then whipped his head to stare at Mingyu directly, eyebrows furrowed and lips pouting with pink and red still on his face and _oh how delightful it would be to pepper kisses all over that face._

“I said, it was cold, and your clothes are big so it's warm.”

That's definitely not the real answer. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“You don't expect me to believe that, right?”

Wonwoo then pulled his hands to cover his face and let out a groan. “Fine, fine. It smells like you and i feel like missing you, okay?”

The younger let out a satisfied laugh at the answer. “But you're the one who has been playing games and falling asleep on 'Coups-hyung's room though?”

“Well,” Wonwoo pouted. “I never said that you can't carry me back to our room.”

Mingyu laughed whole heartedly and enveloped his boyfriend in his tight hug. The older was warm and soft, Mingyu felt like he was cuddling a big teddy bear.

“Just say that you want me to carry you around,” He rolled their bodies to the side so that they were laying side by side, still facing each other. “Piggyback?”

Wonwoo nodded slowly, still embarrassed. “Piggyback. I like the feeling of your strong back.”

“Okay your majesty, over my shoulder like a potato sack then.” Mingyu teased.

The older then playfully hit his arm with a scoff. “Shut up, let's just sleep now, I'm tired because of all the tickles you attacked me with.”

“I literally was just tickling you for about two minutes.”

“It felt like two hours for me! Now sleep.”

“Okay, okay, anything for my king.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedbacks are all welcome! you can also ask or comment in my cc curiouscat.me/jinxspring ^^ and also my twt @jinniespring !!


End file.
